ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission And Saga
Saga Missions further develop the overall plot of the site itself. All characters are effected by the plot even if they do not directly come into contact with the events, as such, they will most likely deal with the aftermath if that situation is present. Certain Saga Events may change due to the battle between Time Patrol and Time Berserker fights that take place during the timeline. You have a high possibility to be killed during these events so come well prepared. You earn EXP and Zeni from Saga Events. Story Missions are for character development. Every character is unique in one way or another, so to continue their story along they have Story Missions which allow you to take up to five friends into a battle with you that involves your character in some kind of battle or plot that further advances your character's development. These missions effect the Saga Missions in either positive or negative effects based on your character's situation. You may only make a Story Mission for your character once every two weeks. It is possible to die in a Story Mission so do tread carefully. An Admin must OK the Mission beforehand and all participants must agree to the mission. You earn EXP and Zeni from Story Events. Rules to follow for a Story Mission: # If you design a "Boss" for your Story Mission they must always be 5 or more Levels higher than the strongest member of your group to keep the fight interesting. # If you have a maximum of three or more members, during "Boss" fights give them at least 1 fodder minion to fight for every member including three and above to make things even. # Make sure to make the story interesting and entertaining. This is where you're revealing plot, backstory, and developments for your character and should be used for that only not just an EXP grind. Saga Mission Timeline Ripple This is terrible!! Warriors from all three major timelines have begun invading and there's little we can do to stop this sudden outburst! Things get stranger from there as Mira has appeared and he's fighting the warriors who have appeared. Something doesn't sit right with this whole mess, please I ask anyone who is available to come and help take down these monsters! *Moeru *Shin Articost Story Mission A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 1: The Forever Warrior, Sinkro! Completed! Broken Ties - Chapter 1: Trouble Found Me Completed! My Home No More - Chapter 1: Finding My Lost Home Completed! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 1: The Awakening Completed! The Soul Saga - Chapter 1: Aikon Soul Completed! Warriors Don't Fall - Chapter 1: My World Completed! Red Ribbon Army Saga Completed! My Home No More - Chapter 2: Attack of the G.A.R.D. Completed! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 2: An Uneasy Alliance! Completed! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 2: The Worst Sight Completed! My Home No More - Chapter 3: Sins of the father Completed! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 3: The Worst Kind of Surprise Completed! My Home No More - Chapter 4: The fall of my family Completed! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 3: When The Clock Strikes Midnight Completed! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 4: A Timely Appearance Completed! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 4: This is War Completed! Warrior's Don't Fall - Chapter 2: Son Goku and Friends Return! My home no more - Final chapter: once more into the void [Completed! Warriors Don't Fall - Chapter 3: Battle of the Gods of Destruction Completed! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 5: Fairy Tales Don't All End Happily Completed! In search of maxwell - chapter 1: Asha of light Completed! Herald of Providence - Chapter 1: The Voice of Fate Completed! The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 5: Return to Mars Completed! Warriors Don't Fall - Chapter 4: The Red God Completed! A Dragon's Tale - Chapter 6: The Story Continues Completed! From Heaven and Hell - Chapter 1: Premonitions Completed! Hot blooded heritage - Chapter one: Enraged awakenings Cauli always knew she didn't belong in this world, along with her armor a note was left to her detailing the path to "her true power" but she has always been held off from it by a strong oppressive energy so despite her pride telling her otherwise she has let out an open call to help get past this, all she promises is combat pure and simple -level will scale based on participants so any level welcome- * Cauli * Participant 2 * Participant 3 * Participant 4 Melody's Sonata - Chapter One: Introduction Melody Noveria - lost in time and space, forever drifting among the stars. Her memory faded as her existence seemed to crack under the force of the Web of TIme's destruction, but now she finds herself here, hurled into a home that never was. Another has found her, the former servant of the Watcher, now working for a new employer - Harmony Tequi, once Harmony Nyx. She seeks the Phantom Out Of Time, whether for good or for ill. Melody has nothing more than simple feelings to go on - sensing that her life is reaching a turning point, and has sought out help. Recommended Levels: 45-50. If you are above this level range, you must scale yourself down accordingly. *Melody Noveria *Participant 2 *Participant 3 *Participant 4 ASCENT - Chapter One: Worthy Vessels Completed My home no more - Epilogue: saying goodbye Bastion Through thick and Thin Bastion fought to reclaim the life the other existence afforded him and at the end found his place in this world. Despite this there was still lingering fragments of the web of time and the silent watcher Bastion became, this connection began to drag the worlds into a dangerous crossroads so Bastion finally mustered up the courage to close the book on those fragments but he cannot do it alone. He needs allies to once more step into the breach to put an end to himself. -This will be a purely RP mission no system combat will occur, if you possess a character from pre or post reset DBZRP you wish to use you will have the opportunity (context will be given when we start) * Bastion Allara * Melody Noveria, Alyra + Co. * Participant 3 * Participant 4 The Orphan's Heritage - Chapter 1: The Seven Deities of Sin Ophanim is a demon from Hell with a sigil of infinity engraved on his crest he calls forth when using Ki or Arcane Spells. Little else is known about his life other than those facts. He has gone searching in Hell for his remnants and to find if he can locate any of his memories or people who know him. Upon entering Hell however, he is visited by seven unlikely foes. Recommended Level: 30 - 40 * Ophanim * Alexandra * * Category:Browse Category:Ultimate Dragon Ball RP Wiki